


Не входило в планы

by YourRussianreader



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRussianreader/pseuds/YourRussianreader
Summary: Увлекаться Бриджит Тененбаум вовсе не входило в планы Фонтейна.
Relationships: Frank Fontaine/Brigid Tenenbaum





	Не входило в планы

Увлекаться Бриджит Тененбаум вовсе не входило в планы Фонтейна. Но немка ученая каким-то чудом умудрилась при своем слишком худощавом некрасивом телосложении соблазнить его так, словно он совсем юнец. А потом стала вести себя так, будто не восприняла всерьёз их короткую интрижку. Каждый раз у неё находились какие-то совершенно неумелые отговорки, а вкупе с её вечным рассеянным взглядом и привычкой никогда не смотреть на кого-либо прямо – выглядела она по-идиотски раздражающе. Фрэнк тоже мог бы спокойно наплевать на тот вечер в офисе! Да вот только стоит Тененбаум пройти на каблучках мимо него, шепча под нос какие-то немецкие ругательства, пререкаясь в очередной раз с Сушонгом... Голова плывет, и никакая проститутка Восторга не может выкинуть из головы Фонтейна чуть покачивающиеся темные завитые химией локоны.

Она жила в дорогих апартаментах, получала даже чересчур большую зарплату за свою работу и единственная помимо Реджи могла называть его просто Фрэнком. Кого бы трогали её гениальные мозги при таком скверном характере, если бы не деньги и лаборатория, которые он предоставил ей, веря в её и Сушонга сказочки про морских слизняков? Кому было бы не наплевать на неё после того, как Эндрю Райан перестал приглашать Фриц на важные мероприятия, если бы он не притащил Тененбаум с собой? Разве была бы Бриджит самой знаменитой женщиной Восторга, затмив даже Джулию Лэнгфорд с её подводным садом, если бы не рекламные акции Фонтейна и множество презентаций, демонстрирующих разработанные ею плазмиды? Она, черт возьми, всем была обязана ему!

Бриджит сидела рядом с Фонтейном, со скукой смотря на пьесу Сандера Коэна. Она любила Сандера как художника, но ненавидела как актера, его же тошнило от этого «творца» вообще. Ей определенно было крайне неуютно в новом платье и высоких каблуках, но разве кто-нибудь кроме Фрэнка мог разглядеть её прелестное недовольное личико за синевой дыма от сигарет? Сам же её спутник уже давно перестал следить за сюжетом – если бы не деловая встреча он и вовсе не пришел на выступление чокнутого психопата и часто, словно случайно смотрит в лицо Тененбаум. Хоть одна услада для глаз, хотя Фонтейн никогда это не признает.

– Mir ist schlecht...* – прошипела Бриджит и бесшумно встала со своего места и вышла из театральной ложи. Фрэнк же помазал взглядом по сцене. В свете софитов на паркете лежал актеришка. Лицо у этого мальчишки было несуразное, с бестолковой вечной улыбочкой и оно по-дурацки было раскрашено в грим как у покровителя. И сам он выглядел абсурдно и явно умом не блистал – играя, видимо, мертвого ржал как конь. Терпеть эту пьесу больше было невыносимо, хотя название «Патрик и Мойра» невольно закрепилось в голове. Фонтейн так же, как и фрау Фриц выскользнул из зала. – Ты тоже это не выдержал, Фрэнк...

Кривая усмешка отразилась на губах Тененбаум, и Фонтейну на секунду показалось, что она внимательно смотрит прямо в его лицо. А мужчине невыносимо захотелось её прижать к себе и резко поцеловать в губы, стерев чуть кривовато намазанную помаду, наплевав, что у неё зубы все в сигаретном налете. Но, не понятно чего испугавшись – слухов, которые и так уже давно блуждают по городу или того, что, не рассчитавшись с силами, он сломает её хрупкое тело, Фрэнк лишь сам потянулся за сигарой и зажигалкой, и поджег новую тонкую сигарету своей спутницы, а потом и свою. И если бы Фрэнк не отвернулся в тот момент, когда она взглянула на него – он бы, в самом деле, полюбил её. И немка бы точно решила, что он обожает её за все несовершенства и противный характер. Но любить Бриджит Тененбаум вовсе не входило в планы Фонтейна... Правда, когда у него действительно все шло по плану?  
  
* – Меня тошнит...


End file.
